Vaskos
(Work in progress...) "In faith, I will await the prophecy's fulfillment..." '' High Vindicator Vaskos was born on the space-faring Genedar (aka: Oshu'gun) approximately 9,000 years after the Draenei initially left Argus under the guidance of the Prophet Velen and the Naaru. =Physical Description= ---- Standing at 8'6", Vaskos shares many features common to males of the Draenei. This well-built Draenei has soft blue skin, paler than many of his race. Two tendrils protrude from his chin, adorned with metallic memorial bands that hold references to lost friends and family. Below his etched skull plate, is a collection of sharp features make up the whole of his visage. His eyes are bright, illuminated cerulean orbs that have been know to take on a golden hue in moments of combat. Hair of dark blue falls back over his shoulders, making up a small mane that hangs freely in most circumstances. Upon his muscular tail, a single band is worn. With closer examination, one will note that the tail-band holds a specific reference to the prophesied Army of Light. Armor Comprised of purified alloys, rare crystals, and ornate golden trimmings, his armor is one of the many ways he is recognized as a Vindicator of the Draenei peoples. Crafted by his own hand, and originally conceptualized by his father Raskaama and mother Uldaani, it is one of the highlights of his long career as a crystal smith. The design makes use of salvaged crystals from the wreckage of the Naaru-designed ship, Genedar. Which have been reported to naturally interact with the Light in ways very beneficial to a warrior of the Holy Light. Arms The crystalline claymore he wields is a diversion from the traditionally hammer wielding Vindicators of the Draenei. Vaskos believes that there is greater honor in granting an enemy of battle a swift death, and as such this blade is his preferred weapon. It was not until he joined the war on Draenor, that he carried this weapon, never revealing the enigmatic name it bears. =Historical Highlights= ---- From his early years, he was an apprentice of the crystal forge, working along side his father, Raskaama. As he grew in knowledge, maturity, strength, and experience he was eventually invited to take a place among the Vindicators of the Draenei for valorous deeds on several colony worlds. More recently, Vaskos has sought to fulfill the mandate of the Prophet Velen, in meaningful, and varying ways. Youth Long before his tendrils dropped, Vaskos was a quiet observer of the many activities that were a normal part of life aboard the Genedar. His little hooves could often be heard running in vast halls, shouting excitedly whenever the Draenei would near a new world. A gregarious and talkative youth, he was known to spend much time around the Hand of Argus Vindicators, asking them how they used the Light to fight the perennial foes of their race. Forging the Future When Vaskos neared his first hundred year birthday, his father invited him to join him at his forge as an apprentice. Knowing that his only son was desirous of becoming a Vindicator, Raskaama used many aspects of his craft to illustrate qualities essential to becoming a warrior of the Light. The following quote was recorded by Chronicler Utiildrin, as he observed a father speaking to his son near a forge on an unnamed colony word. ''"When a blade breaks before it's time, it is often due to the impurities, the hidden grains of mineral, or dirt...Hiding in plain sight, but revealed under the test of war. My son, if you truly wish to take a place among our people as a protector, you must remove from yourself, the impurities. As you have watched me scrape away the dross from heated metal and crystals... You too, must submit yourself to refinement, knowing that such a task will never be completed, for our hearts and minds are as this blade. Now, melt it again, skim away the dross, and meditate upon my words, Vaskos..." "Sha'tar" The Pain of Loss Faith The Cycle First Contact =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Vindicators Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Hand of Argus Category:Ambassadors Category:Grand Alliance Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Angler